Calaveritas Hetalia
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Colección de calaveritas para los personajes de Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Calaveritas de los países, cómico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Calaveritas**

**Fancia-Inglaterra.**

Francia disfrutaba de un buen vino,

mientras a Inglaterra espiaba,

cuando el cejón lo descubrió,

y a la huesuda invocó,

pero como el inglés medio tarado es,

en vez de al panteón a Francia mandar,

en un antro, los dos fueron a dar.

**Calaverita Rusia-USA-México**

México de Rusia un "violín" quiere conseguir,

más el gringo un entrometido es,

jugando al héroe pretende salvar a José,

Por eso México se enojó,

Llamó a la parca pa'l gringo escarmentar,

Y de un susto, Alfred al panteón logro acabar.

**China**

Ahí viene la Parca,

De pipa y guante engalanada,

A visitar la muralla China,

Más al ver una figura de su persona,

La Catrina se encabronó

Y a Yao, por comerciar fayuca,

A la morgue de una patada lo mandó.

**Alemania-Prusia**

Alemania en su oficina trabajaba,

Cuando Prusia entró,

Invitándole un trago a su hermano,

Que Alemania rechazó,

Gilbert una pataleta hizo,

Ludwig cansado,

A su hermano corrió,

Molesto, Prusia en una cantina terminó,

Donde a la catrina conoció,

Y ahora los dos disfrutan del whisky, cerveza y ron.

**Italia**

Italia comiendo pasta estaba,

Cuando la Parca del cielo calló,

Y creyendo que era Santa Claus,

Italia de su pasta le ofreció,

Ahora Feliciano y la Huesuda,

En el campo santo disfrutan

de la pasta sin restricción.

Bueno, esas son todas por el momento, en el transcurso de estos días estaré subiendo más calaveritas hasta que sea el día de muertos. Espero les gustaran n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Calaveritas de los países, cómico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Calaveritas**

**España-Romano**

España en una esquina lloraba,

cual Magdalena sollozaba,

pues Romano de un sentón los tomates se zampo,

Antonio preocupado estaba,

a la Santa Compaña,

los tomates les había prometido,

cuando los espectros se enteraron,

muy enojados estaban,

y sin esperar explicación,

a la Huesuda mandaron llamar,

para a Lovino a la morgue mandar.

**Viejo Fritz-Prusia**

Prusia está de luto,

Fritz ya expiró,

la huesuda le tenía ganas,

pues él mucho trabajó,

a Gilbert sobre todo quiso,

Viejo Fritz, rey de corazón,

Ahora a Prusia da consejo,

Desde una tumba en el panteón.

**USA**

Estaba comiendo el gringo chillón,

Hamburguesas, hog dogs, pizza, refrescos hasta el atascón,

Y de una intoxicación no se salvó,

Ahora Alfred en su cama se retuerce,

Cuando llegó la Huesuda,

Y del susto de ver a la calaca,

Alfred de un infarto,

El equipo ha entregado.

**Himaruya.**

Himaruya ya murió,

lo llevan a sepultar,

sus fans lloran sin cesar,

la Parca maldita y flaca,

al mangaka

a la tumba se llevó,

porque a los latinos,

ni una vez en el anime sacó.

**Rusia-Belarús.**

Llora Rusia en una esquina,

temblando como gelatina,

su hermana lo buscaba

para unirse en nupcias,

Pobre Iván

sufre semejante calvario.

Pensaba la Huesuda

Riéndose a pierna suelta,

Cuando terminó sus burlas,

A Belarús a la morgue mandó,

Pues el ruso es muy amigo su México querido.

**Imperio Azteca.**

Azteca está enojado,

España su casa y hasta a su hijo le ha arrebatado,

Por eso en el Mictlan,

Con la Huesuda planea su venganza mortal,

Me la has de pagar cabrón,

Así me tarde un siglo o dos.

**Austria.**

Austria tocando su piano estaba,

Las sinfonías de Beethoven y Bach

son las que mejor le van,

y hasta a la misma Muerte

su música embelesaba.

Segunda entrega de las calaveritas.

Perdón por no subirlas tan seguido pero se me fugo la musa -w-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Calaveritas de los países, cómico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Calaveritas**

**México- USA- Azteca-Maya**

México contento festejaba

el día de muertos,

con Azteca y Maya la pasaba,

cuando llegó el Gringo a jorobar,

Azteca muy enojado lo miró,

mocoso insolente, me la has de pagar,

conjurando un hechizo a la Huesuda

mandó llamar,

y el pobre Alfred al panteón fue a dar.

**México**

Ya llega el día de muertos,

Dice México muy contento,

Sus ancestros lo vendrán a visitar

Por eso una comida especial les tiene que preparar,

Y con ellos en el panteón ha de celebrar.

**Latinos**

México ha sus parientes más queridos a invitado

a comer pan de muerto,

Azteca, Maya e Inca también vendrán

desde el más allá,

para comerse el corazón de España

con un poco de pipián.

**Día de muertos-Halloween**

La Huesuda está enojada,

El Halloween de su festividad quiere adueñarse,

Me la has de pagar remedo de festividad

De mi te has de acordar,

Al ver a la Huesuda tan enojada

el Halloween le dio la espalda

para regresar a su casa,

dejando a la Parca indignada,

ya me las pagaras el próximo año

hijo de la chingada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, esta es la tercera y penúltima entrega, nos vemos mañana con la conclusión de las calaveritas n.n

Feliz día de muertos!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Calaveritas de los países, cómico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Calaveritas**

**Fiesta de día de muertos**

México quiere celebrar

el día de muertos sin dudar,

por esos a sus amigos invitara,

para disfrutar de la festividad

el gringo como siempre lo molesta

Halloween es mejor que tu fiesta.

México a la chingada decidió mandarlo,

Este día nadie se lo iba arruinar,

Los Bálticos disfrutan de las calaveritas de azúcar,

Bielorrusia al pobre Rusia asusta,

El Bad trio del tequila gozan,

Y la Huesuda a Alfred acosa.

Que maravilloso día,

los ancestros han venido a festejar,

y un gran susto a los vivos sacar,

la comida es deliciosa,

la compañía maravillosa,

y hasta Germania goza.

Después los muertos se irán,

pero el próximo año regresarán,

y la pachanga nuevamente se armara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Con esta pequeña calaverita terminamos, espero que fueran de su agrado n,n

Youko Saiyo: Yo tengo otra más:

La Huesuda del anime es fanática,

más si de Hetalia se trata,

por eso al Hetalia day decidió asistir

esperando a los latinos descubrir,

y al no hacerlo a todos al panteón se termino por llevar.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, ahora si terminamos. Chaito mua mua.


End file.
